


Kids say the darndest things... Part I & II

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part I Challenge via <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_quiescent"><a href="http://quiescent.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://quiescent.livejournal.com/"><b>quiescent</b></a></span>, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_grangersnape100"><a href="http://grangersnape100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://grangersnape100.livejournal.com/"><b>grangersnape100</b></a></span>'s 2010 Week 24 challenge “first word”</p><p>Part II Challenge via <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_aussiemozzie"><a href="http://aussiemozzie.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a> <a href="http://aussiemozzie.livejournal.com/"><b>aussiemozzie</b></a></span>, the 2010 Week 27 challenge "blanket"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids say the darndest things... Part I & II

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at her husband.

“Severus, I am _not_ going to bet about our daughter’s first words,” she said in exasperation. “The idea!”

Severus grinned, shrugging his shoulders. “Are you afraid you’ll lose?”

“How about this?” Hermione suggested, slipping into her husband’s lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. “You tell me what _you_ think her first word will be, and I’ll tell you what _I_ think it will be.”

“And what will the winner get?” Severus asked slyly.

“Righteous satisfaction,” Hermione declared with a grin. Severus nuzzled his nose into her collarbone, teasing her with kisses.

 

“I was thinking of a somewhat more tangible prize,” he murmured silkily.

“A prize would mean betting, Severus,” Hermione repeated. Severus looked at her sternly.

“Sometimes I wish I hadn’t married the brightest witch of her age,” he complained good-naturedly. “You’re so _logical_ about everything.”

“Well, why did you marry me, then?” she asked archly.

“Because I fell in love, you witch,” he replied, showering her with kisses once again. Giggling, she pushed away and turned her attention back to their daughter, her hair a jumbled riot of raven curls as she toddled around the room, gabbling happily to herself.

 

“What’s your first word going to be, Abbey love?” Hermione asked her.

Abigail ignored her, plopping onto the floor next to the teddy bear that Draco and Harry had given her. True to her uncles’ profession, the bear was dressed in Quidditch robes and carried a broom.

“Daddy,” Severus said fondly, sipping his tea.

“Book,” Hermione countered, listening to Abigail’s burbling absently. Suddenly, a distinct word caught her attention. She froze, her startled gaze meeting her husband’s.

“It can’t be –“ Hermione began.

“Kid-ditch,” Abigail repeated happily, waving her teddy.

Severus buried his face in his hands with a groan.

 

 

Title: Kids say the darndest things... Part II  


 

Hermione laid her daughter in her crib and tucked the blankets around the sleeping toddler. When Hermione was satisfied Abigail was sufficiently swaddled, she slipped silently from the nursery, pausing only to place a one-way Silencing Charm on the door before turning and rounding on Harry with a stony glare that would have made Molly Weasley proud.

“Harry – James – Potter!” Harry looked up with a startled expression from the floor, where he was levitating Abigail’s toys into a playpen. Draco, who had been deep in conversation with Severus, snapped to attention as though it had been _his_ name she’d bellowed.

 

“What’s wrong, ‘Mione? What’d I do?” Harry asked, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. He was rewarded with a mouthful of fur, as Hermione threw a plush bear dressed in Quidditch robes at his head.

Draco looked at their latest present in surprise. “Doesn’t she like it?” he asked hesitantly.

“Did we mention that Abigail said her first word?” Severus asked mildly, lips twitching slightly.

Draco and Harry exchanged wary glances before shaking their heads. Harry gulped and asked, “What was it?”

Hermione just groaned as she sank onto the sofa, hiding her face in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** The name Abigail comes from a Hebrew word that roughly translates as "father's joy." =)


End file.
